Geth Destroyer
Destroyers are one of the larger and more dangerous forms of geth infantry, frequenty encountered wherever there is a notable concentration of geth soldiers. They are deployed much like shock troops (not to be confused with Geth Shock Troopers) and should be handled with caution. Mass Effect The Geth Destroyer is a fearsome and deadly enemy, standing eleven feet tall and weilding immense firepower. Their armor is dark grey with a yellow stripe down the middle of the chest and greyish details, and a bright blue 'flashlight' eye. The Destroyer carries a pulse rifle (which also apparently has a shotgun function as they can utilize the Carnage ability), has four to five levels of shielding and is extremely resilient. One or two Destroyers are usually found amongst groups of Geth Troopers. Tactics When attacking, the Destroyer will slowly advance as it fires, occasionally hit you with Carnage, then charge and close for a powerful melee attack. Keep it at a distance with Sledgehammer Rounds in an assault rifle, or Throw. When the Destroyer charges, Lift will send it flying overhead and disable it for a few seconds when it lands; it can also launch it over an edge. If it is available, Destroyers make excellent targets for AI Hacking. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, Destroyers are rarely encountered, but are even more dangerous at close range as they are armed with flamethrowers. Like Geth Troopers, the appearance of Destroyers has changed since the previous game and they now bear more resemblance to Geth Juggernauts. Capabilities Offensive They are armed with the M-451 Flamethrower and can damage you even if you are behind cover. As their weapon range is limited, they will attempt to get close to their opponents. Defensive They have very strong shields, which can be an obstacle to AI Hacking. This is their main defence, however, and Geth Destroyers do not seek cover, exposing their shields to enemy fire. Tactics Like the Blood Pack and Blue Suns Pyros, Destroyers can be sent to an explosive demise by a single well placed shot to their fuel tanks or a well-timed Overload when their defenses are down; in this case, the shot is considerably more difficult since the Destroyer's hulking frame obscures the silver fuel pack located on its upper back. When facing a Destroyer head-on the fuel tank cannot be detonated by weapon fire since it is completely obscured by the Destroyer's body. However, the fuel tank is far more exposed from the top and rear thus presenting a clear shot at the fuel tank if it is targeted from high ground or from the Destroyer's rear flanks. Unlike mercenary flamethrower units, the Geth Destroyer will not panic if its fuel tank is ruptured and will continue to charge your position thus raising the likelihood that you will be caught within the blast radius of the explosion. It is also possible to detonate an unshielded Destroyer with powers such as Incinerate and Overload, or by using Disruptor Ammo. AI Hacking will also prove valuable distraction and/or help against other enemies. Because of their enhanced stats, Destroyers are even more dangerous up close than Pyros. Even Vanguards must take these foes down from a distance rather than engaging within their flamethrowers' deadly reach. When exploring the worlds in the Firewalker Pack, Geth Destroyers are armed with Ml-77 Missile Launchers to compensate for the distances that the M-451 Firestorm can not reach. In this situation, dodging the missiles while firing a few well placed shots and the Destroyers will fall in no time. See Also *Geth *Geth Armature *Geth Colossus *Geth Hopper *Geth Hunter *Geth Juggernaut *Geth Prime *Geth Recon Drone *Geth Rocket Trooper *Geth Shock Trooper *Geth Trooper Category:Adversaries Category:Mass Effect